The installation of tile and especially back splashes employed in bathrooms, and kitchens and other like applications requires a number of measurements for positioning, aligning and setting tile, including providing markings for cutting of the tile, the application of an appropriate adhesive or mastic and proper placement of the tile including assuring that the back splash is level. These activities necessitate the use of a number of different tools to perform these functions properly and efficiently. Nevertheless, it is highly desirable to provide a tool or tools which, while performing all of the necessary functions, nevertheless reduce the number of tools required to perform such functions.